


The Empress

by Shinigamishi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamishi/pseuds/Shinigamishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshot. Before the Alternia scratch, Feferi was empress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prim_tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prim_tan/gifts).



You are the Empress of Alternia.

For hundreds of sweeps, you have been a wise and just ruler to your planet. You offered them self-government multiple times, but they refused. Instead, you rule with a council elected by the people, equal in every way of representation, for you love every one of your citizens, be they rust blood or blue blood or mutant red blood. You have several children and grandchildren and other descendants who you love very dearly, as well as the most amazing troll you could ever ask for in a husband. You are happy.

Or you were.

On a trip to an allied planet nearby, you received word that meteors were decimating your homeworld. Your beloved husband voluntarily used his psionic powers to speed the ship, trying to get home fast enough.

But you were too late. As you approached, the creature Gl'bgolyb, which had been dedicated to your royal bloodline, let out a vast glub, killing your husband and every troll in the galaxy.

Except you.

Your children would have survived had they not been killed in the meteor strikes. You arrived back at your planet on auxillery power many, many sweeps later to find your planet in ruins. You were alone.

You have been alone for almost six hundred sweeps. Countless times, you've debated taking your own life, or at least returning to the stars to take refuge in another planet, or the civilization those strange carapaced aliens built on the moon, but something always stopped you. You feel for some reason that you must wait.

One day, you finally realize why. A final meteor appears in the sky overhead and lands some distance from where you've built your new hive. In the crater, you find a rust-coloured grub.

It is the first troll you've seen in so many sweeps, and she is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.

So you pick her up and give her a name. Aradia, you decide. And you bring her close to you and then you go to the moon at last so that you and your new child will live amongst others.

And for the first time in so many sweeps, you are happy.

You are Feferi Peixes again, and not the empress of a dead empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble while I was thinking about peaceful pre-scratch Alternia. I realized that the reason Alternia was peaceful could've been because it had Feferi as empress instead of Condense.
> 
> I think that originally, the trolls had children naturally, similar to humans, though with some alien differences. My theory is that when Alternia started culling trolls so often, they had to find a way to increase the birth rate to compensate. Thus, using a mother grub happened. Having Lusus raise children would be a further way that the post-scratch alternia would toughen up the trolls, keeping them from forming attachments to other trolls at an early age.


End file.
